A Different Kind of Sparring
by Tsukaiz
Summary: For once, Annie is the one that ends up on her back. ErenAnnie one-shot.


It was rare that Annie was the one to wind up on her back whenever the two of them sparred, yet, she found herself pinned against the hard ground beneath her, the weight of Eren's body allowing her little to no movement. She made no move to push him away, blue eyes instead looking back at him in an almost challenging gaze.

"Well," her expression seemed to silently urge him, "Finish me off."

For several moments, no action was made by the brunet as he simply stared back at her, his expression betraying none of his emotions as he silently observed the woman beneath him. Despite her cold, seemingly disinterested demeanor, Annie really was beautiful, he silently admitted to himself. There was an air about her he found rather...attractive. Enchanting, even, and, unconsciously, he found himself gradually leaning in, and as his face moved closer to hers, Annie's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Yeager-" she began before promptly being silenced by his lips against her own. She felt her normally pale cheeks immediately heat up, her entire form going rigid from the action, but slowly relaxed into it.

Eren had never really kissed before, so he held little expectation-but, he liked the way Annie's lips felt against his own. They felt unexpectedly warm, something he would never have expected of this woman...but, it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy it. A calloused hand brushed brushed against her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from the soft skin. He couldn't help the slight smug feeling as he felt her melt into his touch.

Rationally, Annie knew that she should push him off-their current location was not exactly inconspicuous. They could be easily spotted by unwanted eyes, something that the blonde would, quite frankly, wish to avoid. However...her rational thoughts were being drowned out by the desire to kiss this boy, growing stronger with each passing moment-slender fingers clutched at his collar as she tugged him closer, demanding more as she almost hungrily returned the kiss. Eren's heart skipped a beat; how could he deny this lovely woman of what she wanted?

Well, what they both wanted, really.

The kiss became almost a battle, as most things often did between the two of them, neither one of them relenting as the kiss became a competition for dominance. Eren felt the blonde sink her teeth into his bottom lip, earning a slight sound from his as pleasant tingles were sent down his spine. Soon, Eren's lips parted, tongue flicking out against Annie's lips to silently beg for entrance-the blonde didn't think twice about it as the two fell into another round of battling.

Clearly, neither of them were entirely thinking straight, but that was fine with them-right now, their minds were intently focused on one another as Eren's tongue pushed its way into Annie's mouth, the brunet feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction from the soft noise he drew from her. He felt her fingers entangle themselves almost painfully in his hair, but that only served to excite him more as he kissed her in fervor.

Gradually, the battle seemed to reach a peaceful agreement as the two slowly melted into the action, Annie's fingers lightly kneading through Eren's brown hair in a shockingly gentle manner. Despite the not-so-ideal location and the somewhat uncomfortable position against the hard ground Annie was stuck in...it felt nice. Really, really nice.

After several moments that seemed much too short for the two of them, however, they broke apart breathlessly, their bodies heaving a little with silent pants as they both attempted to catch their breath. They gazed at each other for several moments, gaze half-lidded and cheeks flushed after their romp. With his breathing calmed, Eren leaned down, whispering in Annie's ear,

"Does that count?"

Eren found himself promptly thrown off of the girl as she shoved him away, falling back onto his rear as he broke into a fit of laughter that gradually faded into a wide grin-he didn't miss the fact that Annie refused to show her face, her back to him as she walked off.

It didn't matter to Eren. He knew he had won.

Once Annie was far enough from him, her steps gradually came to a stop. She ran her tongue over her lips, Eren's taste still lingering.

"...stupid Yeager..." the blonde muttered, a blush remaining on her cheeks.


End file.
